NCIS: Ottawa
* Crime drama }} | creator = Gary Glasberg | developer = | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Brian Kirk Jay Ferguson | country = United States | language = English | num seasons = 2 | num episodes = 47 | list_episodes = (List of Episodes) | executive_producer = * James Hayman }} | producer = | cinematography = Gordon C. Lonsdale | camera = | runtime = 40–42 minutes | company = * CBS Television Studios }} | distributor = CBS Television Distribution | network = CBS | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Surround | first_aired = September 24, 2013 | last_aired = present | related = | website = http://www.cbs.com/shows/ncis-new-orleans/ | production_website = }} NCIS: Ottawa is an American/Canadian television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural genres that airs on Tuesday nights at 9 p.m. ET on CBS. It is the second spin-off of NCIS, and the third enter in the NCIS franchise. It premiered on September 24, 2013, as part of the 2013–14 television season. The pilot was written by Gary Glasberg. The series' executive producers are Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Jeffrey Lieber, and James Hayman. On January 12, 2015, CBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on Tuesday, September 22 at 9 p.m. Premise The series follows the exploits of the Ottawa–based Center of Tier 1 Operations (CT1O), an elite Operation division of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service that specializes in undercover, cyber, and elite assignments in Canada. Cast and characters Main cast Recurring cast Episodes Reception Seasonal ratings Critical Reception In late September 2013, The Wrap's journalist Jason Hughes reviews the pilot episode of the series praising the music, the use of the city Ottawa, and on CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: Ottawa makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Easy." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". David Hinckley of the New York Daily News gives a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode in where there is a "Red Check flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be." Awards and nominations References External Links * * Category:2010s American television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2013 television seasons Category:2014 television seasons Category:American crime television series Category:American drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Military television series Category:NCIS (franchise) Category:Ottawa, Ontario in fiction Category:Police procedural television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in Ontario Category:Television shows set in Canada Category:Television spin-offs Category:NCIS Series